


They say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Multi, Snogging, angst-ish, dramatic ending but also a good ending, harry is 14 so its kind of underage because louis is 16 but who cares right, louis is a ghost, mentions of 12 year old harry wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a ghost that died in the house that Harry moves into. They become friends, but eventually that turns into more and people (well, ghosts) aren't very happy-go-lucky about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say that love is forever, your forever is all that i need

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been working on this for a while and i am actually in love with this and really proud of it and i've been wanting to write a ghost louis one shot forever and i finally came up with a good idea and plot and gah, i just. im really happy with how this came out.

Harry moves to Doncaster with his mum and older sister when he’s eight.

His mum shows him where his room is, plopping his mattress onto the floor and placing a stack of boxes against the wall.

“Start unpacking whatever you want, okay? I’ll call you when it’s time for dinner,” Anne tells him, kissing his head.

Harry smiles and then goes to his boxes, opening one and peering inside. This box has all his toys in it. He pulls out a toy care and pushes it around the room, running into something. When he looks up, he sees a man standing above him.

“Who are you?” Harry asks, standing up. His question isn’t rude; just curious.

“I’m Louis,” the man says, smiling down at Harry, “And you’re Harry, yes?”

Harry nods. “Yes, my name is Harry. What are you doing here? This is my house.”

“I live here,” Louis proclaims, sitting down on Harry’s mattress on the floor.

Harry shakes his head, “No, you don’t. Mum, Gem, and me just moved in today. We live here. You can’t live here if we live here already.”

“Can you keep a secret, Harry?” Louis asks, leaning closer to where Harry’s still standing, holding his toy care.

Harry nods, quickly. “Yes, I can! I am very good at keeping secrets.”

Louis smiles. “Do you know what a ghost is, Harry?”

Harry nods, “Yes, it’s when someone dies, but they don’t pass on and they turn into a ghost, and live on earth with people.”

“Well, I’m a ghost,” Louis replies, “And I lived here when I was alive, so this is my home, even though I’m not alive anymore. Is it okay with you if I stay living here, with you and your family?”

Harry ponders the idea for a minute.

“Are you a nice ghost?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs, “Yeah, I’m a nice ghost.”

“Okay!” Harry agrees, “You can share my room! We can be friends!”

“Okay,” Louis replies, “But you can’t tell anyone about me, okay, Harry? This has to stay between me and you.”

Harry nods, “Remember? I am good at keeping secrets!”

\------

Three years later and Harry and Louis are best friends. Harry tells Louis everything, even about how a girl in his grade when he was 10 tried to kiss him (yuck!). He spends most of his time in his room, so that he can hang out with Louis.

Harry is now 12 years old and he is freaking out.

“Lou?” he asks one day after he’s positive everyone has gone to bed. He has school tomorrow, and he should be in bed by now, but he doesn’t care.

“Yeah, H?” Louis replies from where he’s sitting across the room.

“My willy feels funny,” Harry says, almost whining.

Louis freezes, “What kind of funny?”

“Like, it’s all… hard and it’s poking up and stuff and it hurts. I dunno what to do, Lou,” Harry replies, actually whining this time.

Louis’s eyes close for a split second and then reopen, his gaze almost dark.

“My mate, Zayn, told me he gets like this sometimes. He told me you just have to rub your willy until some white stuff comes out and it feels real good. I tried rubbing it, Lou, but it won’t stop,” Harry says, sobbing.

Louis sighs, “I can’t help you, H. Figure it out yourself.”

“Please,” Harry whines, “Please, just tell me what to do, help me make it go away, please, Lou.”

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose as his head lolls back and Harry keeps rubbing at his stiff willy with two layers of clothes in between his willy and his hand.

“You have to – like, wrap your hand around it and then start to rub it. It’s called wanking, yeah? If you need more help, google it or summat,” Louis says and then he uses his ‘ghost powers’ (as Harry likes to call them) to make himself disappear.

Harry pulls his trousers down a bit until they’re halfway down his thighs and then pulls his willy out of the slit in his pants. He wraps a hand around it, tugging at it. It only takes him a few tugs until the white substance Zayn had told him about comes out and he moans, his back arching off of the bed.

He has the strange feeling that someone’s watching him, but he ignores it and goes to sleep.

\-----

Fast forward two years and Harry is fourteen, learning that he doesn’t like girls, at least not like all the other boys at his school do. Everyone else is always talking about snogging birds and how girls go down on them, but Harry feels sick every time he thinks about a bird going down on him.

He figures out that he’s gay when he’s wanking and instead of making himself think of soft thighs and the in between a girl’s legs, he starts to think about him going down on another guy, an older guy who lives in his room, in particular.

Harry tells Louis (leaving out the wanking part) and Louis hugs him, reassuring him that that is perfectly fine and it’s nothing below okay.

Harry’s not even sure if he’s gay, is the problem. He knows he likes Louis (has been knowing since the first day he met Louis, but just didn’t let himself really think about it), but if he likes other guys… he has no clue.

So, Zayn offers to help him come to the conclusion out of either or.

\-------

“Mates don’t do that, though,” Harry says.

Zayn rolls his eyes, “It’s called friends with benefits, I’m sure you’ve heard of it, yeah?”

“I thought that only counted between a girl and a guy,” Harry admits.

Zayn rolls his eyes again, “No, it counts for anybody. If you’re friends and you shag or whatever, you’re friends with benefits. I mean, we don’t have to shag, we can just snog and stuff, but yeah.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees with a shrug, “It won’t be awkward, though, will it?”

“Dunno,” Zayn replies, “I’ve never done anything like this before, to be honest.”

Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, “Well, I guess we’ll find out then, yeah?”

Zayn nods, “So, you wanna snog, then?”

Harry giggles, “Yeah, yeah, just kiss me already, mate.”

Zayn leans in, then, slowly and steadily places his lips against Harry’s. It starts with a small peck and then Zayn parts his lips, forcing Harry’s to part, and then slips his tongue into Harry’s open mouth. Harry groans when their tongues touch, sliding together. This is the first time he’s kissed anyone, especially a boy. It’s so much more different than he’d thought it would have been. The inside of Zayn’s mouth is warm and wet and it’s strangely sexy, in a way.

They snog for a while, Zayn’s hands gripping Harry’s hair for leverage and Harry holding a good grip on Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn’s the first to pull away, breathless and lips puffy and red from kissing.

“That was really good,” Zayn admits.

Harry laughs, “And nothing’s awkward.”

\------

After that, Harry and Zayn start snogging a lot more often. They snog (just snogging, other than the occasional grope and grinding against each other to stave off some tension from making out) for a week and then they decide that maybe they should go to the actual sexual stuff.

Zayn sucks Harry off a couple of times. Harry doesn’t take very long to come (five-ten minutes tops) and Harry always thanks Zayn with a blowjob or a skilled hand job in return.

One day, Harry’s parents are out and Zayn is over. Zayn has Harry pushed against the wall, mouth on his cock and sucking at Harry’s dick like it’s the most delicious lollipop he’s ever tasted and he’s starving.

Harry moans, hands gripping Zayn’s hair and guiding him up and down the length of Harry’s cock. Harry’s head lolls to the side, his eyes falling on Louis who is watching them with wide, wild eyes.

Harry comes with a strangled cry, his hips stuttering and then stopping completely. Louis disappears less than a second after Harry’s came and Harry wants to cry from embarrassment. He just came prematurely just from looking at his best mate, who happens to be a ghost, and who he happens to have the biggest, stupidest crush on.

“You came really quick,” Zayn says, almost in awe. Harry’s pretty sure Zayn probably thinks that the reason why he came so quickly is because of his skilled blowjob, but Harry can’t tell him that isn’t the case, considering that would mean Harry would have to tell him about Louis being in his room (Zayn has known for the past year that Harry had a crush on someone named Louis, but he never knew who Louis was or anything other than what Harry has told him about the older boy).

Harry puffs out a breath, “Guess you’re getting really good at sucking ‘m dick.”

“Oi,” Zayn says, “I’ve always been good at sucking your dick.”

Harry can feel more than one pair of eyes on him, guessing that Louis is still in the room, just invisible to everyone he wants to be invisible to. So Harry pulls Zayn up and pushes him back against the wall, getting down to his knees. He can feel Louis’s eyes burning holes into the back of his head. He only started this to test out if he actually did like blokes, but if making Louis jealous is working, too, then. He sucks Zayn’s cock down his throat and thinks _hope you enjoy the show._

\-------

“So, what, you and that bloke are dating or summat?” Louis asks, voice low and dangerous. He’s sitting against Harry’s headboard on his bed, arms crossed against his chest.

“No,” Harry says honestly.

“Then, what? You’re like friends with benefits?” Louis asks, pressing.

Harry nods, “Yeah, I told you I liked blokes, but I needed to make sure before I came out to mum and Gemma.”

“You could have asked me,” Louis says, softly, “It would have been better.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “How would it have been better?”

“Because,” Louis states, “I’m older and more experienced so I could have actually made everything good for you. He probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing.”

“You sound… jealous,” Harry says, smirking. He didn’t think it was a possibility that Louis could ever like Harry, but now that Harry really thinks about it, there’s a high possibility that he does.

“What?” Louis asks, defensive. “I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous?”

“I dunno, you tell me,” Harry says, and now he’s flirting, he knows he is, but he’s been having a crush on Louis forever and this might be the only time he has enough courage to talk to Louis like this.

“H,” Louis says, exasperated, “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to ask if you like me,” Harry says, and he feels nervous now. “Because I like you and… I want you to like me back.”

“H, babe,” Louis says, and he’s standing up and suddenly he’s right in front of Harry’s face, both hands on either side of his face on his cheeks. “I do like you, but I’m dead, you know that.”

“So?” Harry asks, “Who cares? I like you, you like me. And you look alive. Like, you can touch me and I can touch you, so why can’t we be together?”

“Because, it’s not a good thing. If anyone found out that I was a ghost, something bad could happen. And, you’ll keep growing until you die of old age or natural causes and I’ll be stuck at sixteen for the rest of eternity. There’s no way we could work out,” Louis says.

Harry can feel tears well up in his eyes, because why can’t they worry about that when Harry’s age passes up Louis’s in two years? Why can’t they just live for now and be in love, because Harry is. He’s in love with Louis and his life won’t be the same if he can’t have him as anything other than a mate.

“Can we just worry about that when we need to? I like you, you like me. Please, Lou, please don’t turn me down. I couldn’t handle being rejected by you,” Harry begs.

Louis sighs, “If we do date, you can’t keep this friends with benefits thing up with Zayn. You’ll have to break it off with him immediately because I won’t share.”

Harry smiles, “Already done, I could call him or text him now. Does that mean you’ll give us a chance?”

“I’m sure there’s a rule against this in the ghost rule book,” Louis says, but other than that he doesn’t try to argue with Harry about them being together.

Harry giggles and kisses Louis, sighing when their lips connect. He’s dreamt about kissing the older boy for a while now, but he didn’t think it would be this great. Kissing Louis is a totally different experience than kissing Zayn was. Louis has a hint of stubble on his chin and his lips are tinnier and more skilled. He knows just how to flick his tongue behind Harry’s teeth to make Harry’s bones ache and a shiver go through his body, followed by a moan.

Louis groans, pushing Harry roughly up against the wall.

“God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Louis growls, detaching their lips to trail sucking marks down Harry’s neck.

Harry moans, hands gripping Louis’s hair. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, can’t really keep up with the fever in Louis’s kisses and doesn’t quite know what to do with himself when Louis’s hips arch forward just a tiny bit and brush against where Harry’s hard and probably already leaking in his trousers.

“We need to slow down,” Louis breathes against Harry’s lips.

Harry whines, “No, no. Keep kissing me.”

Louis laughs, breathless and needy against Harry’s lips.

“If I don’t stop now, I won’t be able to keep myself under control,” Louis says, warning Harry.

Harry smirks up at Louis, hand traveling down to the front of the other boy’s trousers, cupping the bulge there, “Who said that would be a bad thing?”

Louis shakes his head, sinking his teeth into Harry’s bottom lip and pulling roughly. “You’re going to bloody be the death of me, Harry.”

Harry laughs and squeezes Louis in his hand, “Is that a yes, then?”

Louis shakes his head, “No, it’s a no. As much as I would like to – and jesus, would I fucking love to – we need to go a bit slow. And we need to be careful. Your mum knows we’re friends, but she doesn’t know that I’m older than you or dead, so we need to keep her out of the light. She can’t find out that we’re dating, either, because then she’ll want to meet me. And if word goes around that I’m dating a human, I think I could get in trouble with the ghost world. They kind of frown upon ghost-human interaction of any sort, but this would be the tip of the iceberg.”

“You could get in trouble for us dating?” Harry asks, concerned. He doesn’t want Louis to get hurt, or taken away from him. He doesn’t know what he would do with himself if he lost Louis forever.

Louis shakes his head, “Well, yeah. I guess, but I’m more worried about you. They would probably come after you, or take me away from you and lock me up somewhere. I’m not really sure about the penalties for dating a human, but I’m sure there are consequences.”

Harry’s eyes must be wide with how much concern is coursing through his body at the moment. “I don’t want them to take you away from me.”

Louis smiles, “You aren’t even worried about yourself, are you?”

“No, ‘m worried about you. I think I’d die without you, quite literally. Which wouldn’t be much of a problem, because then we could be together freely.”

“No,” Louis shakes his head roughly, “Listen to me, H. You don’t know that. If you were to kill yourself or die, you might not even end up like me. You might end up with a totally different case. There’s no certainty that we would still be together in the same place if you were to die.”

“How do you know that?” Harry asks, questioning. How could Louis possibly know that?

“Because,” Louis says, “Every death is different. When I died, for some reason, I stayed here, on earth. When my grandmother died, she went to Heaven. She didn’t stay here. That could have been because of old age, but you never know.”

“Or you could be here for something else, like a reason why you had to stay behind. Maybe it was because you were supposed to meet me and we were supposed to be together,” Harry replies, nosing the underneath of Louis’s jaw. He doesn’t like all this talk about death and ghosts; it scares him on the term of unbelief. He doesn’t want to think about losing Louis when he’s just actually gotten him.

“Maybe,” Louis says and Harry can feel him smiling. “When’s your mum supposed to be getting back home?”

“Dunno,” Harry replies, “She’s got the late shift tonight, so probably not for a while. Why, planning on deflowering me right now and you don’t want to risk my mum walking in on us?”

“No,” Louis says, pulling back to look at Harry, “Just wanna hang out with you without worrying about your mum walking in.”

Harry pretends to pout, sticking his bottom lip out as far as he can make it go. “You aren’t any fun.”

Louis smiles and bites Harry’s lip. Harry moans, eyes rolling back in his head, because he really didn’t see that response coming.

“I just wanna not shag the first day we start dating, yeah? Why is that such a bad thing for you?” Louis asks.

“Because ‘m horny and I want to have sex with you while we have the chance. I may never be home alone again and then we won’t ever be able to shag and you’ll regret not shagging me today,” Harry says, trying to convince Louis, but he knows it’s a losing battle that hasn’t even really begun yet.

“We’ll have other times. And if not, I can always rent us a hotel room,” Louis tells him and Harry moans out loud at the thought of Louis bringing Harry to a hotel room with a king sized bed and romancing up the room to make their first time special and sweet and perfect.

Louis smiles at Harry’s reaction. “Let’s go lie down, yeah? Maybe we can take a bath together later.”

\------

They do, in fact, end up sharing a bath later, but it isn’t like Harry had thought it would have been.

Louis makes them sit across from each other, not allowing Harry to touch him in any way possible. They have bubbles in the bath tub, for the sole purpose of not being able to see what is beneath the bubbles so there’s no distraction from what the bath is supposed to be for: getting clean.  

When they get out, Louis puts a towel around his waist as soon as his feet touch the ground, leaving Harry no time to watch and admire the way Louis’s bum flexes with each step he takes.

Harry gets out of the tub, but doesn’t bother with wrapping a towel around his waist. He likes to be naked, and he secretly hopes that seeing Harry naked will get Louis riled up.

His secret plan doesn’t work, though. Louis just shakes his head and giggles, going out into Harry’s room to get dressed. Harry had bought Louis a few sets of his own pairs of clothes so that he could change out of the pair that he always wore: the ones he died in. Harry keeps them in the bottom drawer of his dresser; the drawer that he never uses because he simply just doesn’t need it.

Harry just lays down on his bed, lounging out. He smiles when Louis gives him a baffled look.

“You, of all people, should know how much I like sleeping naked,” Harry tells him.

Louis shakes his head, biting into his bottom lip. He throws a pair of briefs at Harry. “Put these on, if you don’t, I’m not going to sleep in the same bed as you.”

“You don’t even sleep,” Harry fights back, pouting. He doesn’t know what else to do to convince Louis to shag him.

“I just thought that you’d like it if I’d slept with you in a non-sexual way,” Louis says, smiling. “But, I don’t have to if you’d rather not.”

Harry says no quickly, quick to pull on the pair of briefs Louis had thrown at him. Louis giggles, but crawls up Harry’s body on his hands and knees, which would have been bloody sexy if it wasn’t the silly way he was pushing his hips from side to side and the goofy grin on his face.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Louis asks once he’s hovering above Harry.

Harry smiles, “Yeah, I guess that sounds okay.”

So Louis kisses his nose, feather light and sweet, then plops his body down on the left side of Harry, reaching for the remote to turn the telly on and find something for them to watch, all the while, Harry pushed right up behind him with his head tucked into his neck.

\------

It takes a month before Harry can convince Louis to do anything other than snogging with him. He had begged and pleaded millions of times, coming up empty handed and having to wank every night in the shower to relieve some of his tension. He was starting to think that Louis was purposefully turning Harry on just to shoot him down and watch him wank in the shower (which, Louis isn’t as slick as he’d like to think, because Harry can always tell when he’s in his presence, invisible or not).

“I wanna suck you,” Louis whispers against his lips one night during a snog.

Harry whimpers and his hips push up into air at the question. He nods his head so fast, he thinks for a moment that it could be possible that he’d gotten whiplash.

Louis smiles, an evil smile that he smiles when he’s up to something.

He kisses his way down Harry’s torso to where his cock’s pushing up into his briefs, the outline wet from the precome that dribbled out and stained the briefs.

Louis wraps his mouth around Harry’s head, the only thing restricting his mouth from Harry’s actual head of his cock are the briefs, all wet from Louis’s spit and the mixed precome.

Louis drags his tongue down the outline, his eyes flicking up to watch Harry’s expression as he teases the younger boy’s cock through the soaked briefs. Louis’s eyes snap shut for a second and when he reopens them, he quickly pulls Harry’s briefs down, not all the way off, but enough for Harry’s dick to spring free and bob up into the air. Harry’s back arches at the sudden relief of not being confined and the mixture of the cold air in the room.

Louis maintains eye contact with Harry while he leans forward and licks a trail around the tip of Harry’s cock, then slipping his tongue slightly into the slit at the top. Harry moans, all the breath he has coming out of his body as he lets the fact that Louis is sucking his dick sink into his brain.

Louis lets go of Harry’s cock, suddenly, and picks up Harry’s hand, bringing it to Louis’s hair, signaling to Harry that it’s okay for him to pull at his hair.

Harry rests his hands in Louis’s hair, and Louis immediately surges forward and sucks down Harry’s cock. Harry’s fingers flex and grip at Louis’s hair, a moan ripping itself out of Harry’s throat. Zayn had never been this good at sucking his dick.

Louis’s eyes flicker up to Harry’s as he takes the whole of Harry’s cock down his throat, tears welling up at the side of his eyes. He pulls off of Harry’s shaft with a slurping noise and an audible pop and licks around the head and the length of Harry. Then, he starts sucking down Harry again, not teasing this time. He’s sucking with earnest, driving Harry to the edge.

When Harry feels himself about to come, he gives Louis a warning, thinking that Louis will pull off and wank him off to finish him, but Louis just sucks down on his cock harder until Harry cries and comes down his throat.

Louis makes a slurping noise as he swallows Harry’s come, causing it to be a bit difficult with Harry’s cock still in his mouth. When he pulls off, a trail of saliva trails itself from Harry’s dick to Louis’s lips.

Harry wants to do so many things to Louis in that moment, but he settles on kissing him and making reach to grab Louis’s dick through his pants.

Louis shakes his head, though, “I’m good,” he tells him. But Harry isn’t having any of it. If Louis gets to put his mouth on Harry’s cock, Harry’s going to be able to at least touch Louis’s.

He pulls Louis through the slot in his briefs and wanks him roughly, not even savoring the first time he gets to touch Louis’s dick, more worried about getting Louis off than anything at the moment.

It doesn’t take Louis long to come. When he comes, he bites Harry’s lip and grips at his shoulder, his come splattering onto his own thighs and Harry’s arm and down his fist.

Harry sucks his fingers into his mouth, eyes slipping shut at the pleasure of being able to taste Louis.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis sighs, falling back onto the mattress. Harry giggles.

\------

The next day isn’t as good as the other days.

They’re lying in bed together, giggling and eating ice cream while they watch The Notebook (a cliché, he knows, but who cares?) when Louis’s body suddenly stiffens and he freezes.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, dropping his spoon into the almost empty bucket of ice cream.

Louis smiles, but Harry knows it’s forced. “Nothing, stay here, yeah? Do not leave this bed, no matter what, H.”

Harry shakes his head, “No, not unless you tell me what’s going on and where you’re going.”

Louis sighs, “You know how you get like gut feelings that something’s happening?” Harry nods. “Well, when you’re a ghost, at least one like me, I get gut feelings when another spirit is around. But it isn’t just for any spirit, it’s for the ones that aren’t so good. So, H, please stay in bed, I’ll be right back. If something happens, scream as loud as you can, okay?”

“What do you mean, Louis? Are you saying someone’s here?” Harry asks, shivering at the thought. What if it’s the people Louis told him about? The people that would take Louis away from Harry if they found out that they were together.

Louis nods, “Yeah, at least I’m pretty sure there is. I can tell they’re here for me, so please, just stay in bed. Don’t get out of it, no matter what, okay, baby?”

Harry nods and almost wants to hold Louis down onto the bed and tell him not to go anywhere either when Louis kisses him softly on the lips and ducks out of Harry’s bedroom.

Harry never listens, and Louis should know that, honestly. So, as soon as Harry knows it’s safe, he gets out of his bed and follows the shadow he can see of Louis. If Louis was smart, he would make himself invisible, because Harry is pretty sure Louis knows how much Harry does not listen to anything he is told to do.

Louis walks into the guest bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he sees who it is. Harry doesn’t see, though, has to stay behind a bit so that neither of them can see him and cause something terribly bad to happen.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks in a hiss.

“You know what you’re doing is wrong, Louis,” the other voice hisses right back. “I’m here to warn you. Nothing good will come out of this relationship of yours with this human. Some of the boys are talking, rumors going around about some ghost dating a human. They don’t know who it is. At least, not yet, and if you break this off soon they won’t find out and the both of you can be safe.”

“Nothing is going to happen, at least not to him. I won’t let anyone hurt him, Mum,” Louis replies back. Harry almost gasps, Louis’s mum is here? Harry didn’t even know she was dead, let alone like Louis.

“You can’t be so sure of that, baby. I know how much you love him, but if they come for him – or you – there’ll be nothing you can do about it. You’ll both be useless against the others and you know that,” she tells him, concern in her voice.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure that they don’t come. I’m not going to let anyone harm him, mum. And I can’t leave him, I just can’t,” Louis says.

“You and I both know that if they come, they won’t harm him. At least, not enough to kill him because then that’ll just mean you two can be together. But, I doubt they’d even care about him. He doesn’t know of the rules, and they can’t do much to a human like him. It’s you I’m worried about, Boo.”

“I can take care of myself,” Louis snaps. “And I’d rather them hurt me than even think about hurting him, anyway.”

Through the whole conversation, Harry had tried his hardest to stay quiet, but at that moment, he lets a shriek of “No!” escape his lips and then Louis shows up in the doorway.

“I thought I told you to stay in the room?” Louis asks, fixing Harry with a look of displeasure.

“I’m not going to let you get hurt because of me,” Harry says, ignoring Louis’s question.

“I won’t, now go back to bed, H. You shouldn’t have even heard any of that,” Louis says, shaking his head.

Harry shakes his head, “No, I’m not going to bed. I’m not going to just sit here while you and someone else talk about how our relationship could get you hurt. I don’t want anyone to hurt you, Lou.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Louis asks, sighing. He rakes a hand through his hair and takes a glimpse back into the room. His mum had vanished, disappearing to god knows where.

Louis sighs again, looking back to Harry. “Or I guess we can talk about it now.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry tries, “I shouldn’t have been listening to your conversation, but I was so curious and I couldn’t help it. And it’s a good thing I did, it seems, because you were going to keep this conversation from me, weren’t you?”

“I don’t want you worrying or scared,” Louis admits, whispering, “I want you to feel safe with me, not like anything we do can be a death sentence at any moment.”

“But you can’t keep this kind of stuff from me, Lou. You can’t just expect me to go on with my head in the gutter and not knowing what’s going on. I have to know these kind of things,” Harry tells him.

“Okay,” Louis agrees, “From now on, I swear I will tell you everything, yeah? Starting tomorrow. You need to get to sleep, you’ve got school in the morning.”

\-------

The next day, Harry is buzzing all afternoon, ready to get home so that he can talk to Louis.

When he gets home, though, he can’t find Louis anywhere.

He tries everything, looking everywhere. He calls Louis in his mind, because when he was younger he used to do that and Louis would show up immediately, hearing himself being called. He tries calling Louis for almost an hour, with not prevail. So, he starts to panic.

He’s in the middle of a break down when he sees something in the corner of his room. He prays that it’s Louis, but with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he notices that there is no way it’s Louis. This person is dressed in all black, taller than Louis, and not curvy at all, a straight line from head to toe.

He turns, meeting the person face-to-face. The boy smiles at Harry.

“Hello, looking for someone?” he asks, turning something around in his hand.

“Where is Louis?” Harry demands, not caring that he’s yelling because no one’s home anyway.

“We know about you and his relationship,” the man replies, “And no one’s very happy about it. I would bring you to him, but that would make things too easy, wouldn’t it?”

Harry has no time to answer before everything goes black.

\--------

“What have you done to him?” a familiar voice screams loudly and angry, causing Harry to wake up. Harry’s eyes focus and he sits up, his bones feeling sore and achy like they always do after he goes for a run or a long walk or exercises really hard. His head also hurts and feels heavy, like it weighs more than the rest of his body.

“We just brought him here like you asked us to,” the man that was in Harry’s room replies sweetly.

“I told you to stay away from him you bastard!” Louis says, spitting angrily into the man’s smug face. The man gasps in bafflement, shocked by Louis’s behavior. He hits Louis, hard enough that the slapping sound of skin on skin rings in his ears.

“Stop!” Harry yells, begging. He goes to get up, to run toward where Louis is chained against the wall, but he can’t move. He feels paralyzed from waist down.

“As soon as I get out of here, so help me, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” the man asks, cutting Louis off, “Kill me? Sorry, that’s been done already.”

Louis screams, and Harry could notice that scream anywhere. It’s the scream Louis does when he’s frustrated and he needs to let off steam before he does something stupid. Harry used to hear that scream all the time, especially when he’d come home from school and tell Louis about the bullies that would pick on him because they’d caught Harry holding hands with Zayn.

“Don’t – don’t hurt him,” Louis says after a while, begging, “Do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt him, _please.”_

“But princess,” the man says, mocking, “Haven’t you noticed yet? We’re using him _to_ hurt you.”

Louis screams again, but it’s a different one. It sounds like the frustrated one and a pained one mixed together. Harry wants to cry, because he is the reason why this is happening. If only he could have just fucking kept his feelings to himself, or worked around them. He could have killed himself before and then told Louis how he felt, and then everything would have been perfectly okay.

“You can’t hurt him, you can’t,” Louis yells between his sobs.

“But, princess, we can,” the man says. “Put it on high, Joe!” he yells to someone that’s behind Harry and Louis screams again before Harry knows what’s going on.

And then Harry feels it. A sudden burst of pain travels through his whole body, ripping his insides in half, causing him to scream out in pain. He isn’t sure what’s happening, but whatever it is, it’s bloody fucking painful.

“Stop! Stop! _Stop_ , please, _stop_!” Louis screams, begging, his voice thick with tears.

“Stop, Joe,” the man says, sounding bored. “You know what I want to know, Louis? Why would you risk everything for this human, when you knew the rules? You knew what would happen if we found out, yet you still went at it. Please share with me on why you decided this would be a good idea.”

“Because I love him!” Louis screams, “I love him. And I couldn’t stay away from him anymore. Please, please don’t hurt him anymore. You can do whatever you want to me, just don’t hurt him. He didn’t know what would happen if we dated, I never told him because I didn’t want him to leave me. I’m the one that should be taking the blame here and getting hurt, please, please, don’t hurt him anymore.”

“Hmm,” the man hums, “How heartwarming. You love him? A human? You know that’s against the rules, Louis. And rule breakers get punished. And there is no other way than to punish you than to punish him. I’m sorry that it had to be this way, but you are right about one thing: this is your entire fault.”

Another jolt of pain shoots through Harry’s body and then he’s out again.

\-------

“Haz? Baby? Are you okay? Can you hear me, baby? H? Please answer me,” Louis begs, hands knotted in Harry’s t-shirt.

Harry opens his eyes. He’s back in his room, but his room looks weird. It looks like the way he’d left it, but dusty and somehow… sad.

“What happened? How’d we escape?” Harry asks, slurring. He feels like he’s slept for years.

Louis sobs, pressing his lips against Harry’s and then on every other surface of Harry’s body that he can. “Thank god, you’re awake. I love you, so much, H. I love you, so, so much; please don’t ever do that to me again.”

“What happened?” Harry asks again. Everything feels like a blur.

Louis frowns, “You really don’t know?”

“No,” Harry shakes his head.

Louis takes a shaky breath, “You died, H. When they took you, they drugged you, making your legs and arms numb so you couldn’t move. And they shot your body with 100 vaults of electricity. After I begged them to stop, they did something else. They injected a lot of adrenaline into your veins to keep you alive through every ounce of pain they’d put you through, but your heart gave out from the electricity because they injected the adrenaline too late. You’ve been gone for a month, now. You haven’t woken up since. I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“I’m dead?” Harry asks. Through his whole life, he thought that if he ever died, he’d end up dying again from a heart attack or a panic attack. But he feels surprisingly mellow and calm, happy even.

Louis nods, whipping at his tears. “I had to stage your death. I made it look like a suicide. Your mum’s really torn up about it, so is Gemma and Zayn and all your other mates. I made sure to give them the notes that you had stashed in your dresser for if you’d ever died.”

Harry nods, “I thought dying would be worse, but the only bad thing is that now the people I care about are upset.”

“Do you know what this means, H?” Louis asks, smiling through his tear stained cheeks.

Harry shakes his head, “No, what does it mean?”

“We can leave, go somewhere to a deserted house in the middle of somewhere or summat. We can live, together, forever. With nothing to get in between us now,” Louis says, his eyes hopeful.

A part of Harry doesn’t want to leave his family and friends, not while they’re going through such a tough time, but another part of him is longing for a lifetime with Louis.

“That sounds perfect,” he replies, smiling. He kisses Louis softly on the lips. They can take their time, though, they’ve got a lifetime ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! comments and kudos are always appreciated and they are actually encouraged so drop me a comment and give me a kudos because that is how i pay the rent you can't pay rent with tears. also, you can find me on tumblr @ lewistumlinsin and on instagram @ glamorlarry !!!! again, thanks for reading you are a precious soul


End file.
